


Thanks for Coming After Me (Or: How Shine a Light Reprise Probably Should've Ended)

by Sleepwalkingnun



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepwalkingnun/pseuds/Sleepwalkingnun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather McNamara knew Veronica was special the moment she saved her. Dumb fluffy Mcnamawyer one-shot. It's basically just Shine a Light Reprise with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for Coming After Me (Or: How Shine a Light Reprise Probably Should've Ended)

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, we all wanted it to happen. (Don't own Heathers. I'm not a writer, I'm just disappointed at the lack of McNamawyer fics and decided to take matters into my own hands.)

“I’ve thought about killing myself,” Heather blurted to her classmates. The room instantly fell silent. You could hear a pin drop.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Heather Duke questioned.

“Keep talking, Heather! You’re in a safe place! It’s just me, you, and the classmates who love you!” Mrs. Flemming gestured towards the crowd of people all staring wide-eyed at Heather. “Share, it’s gonna be okay.”

Heather Mcnamara slowly stumbled forward, her face growing red. She vaguely heard Heather Duke accosting her from across the room, but her mind was racing with adrenaline. “The last guy I slept with killed himself because he was gay for his linebacker...and my best friend seemed to have it all together, but she’s gone too. And now my stomach hurts worse and worse, and I’m on a the bus and I can hear my heart beating louder and faster, and I’m like, ‘Jesus, I’m on the freaking bus again because all my rides to school are dead!’”

Veronica Sawyer watched in horror from across the room as Heather’s facade came tumbling down. The blonde finished her speech, almost transfixed by her own poetic words, when Heather Duke violently grabbed her. “What’s your damage, Heather? Are you saying Westerburg’s not a nice place? Where’s your school spirit? You don’t deserve to wear our school colors!”

Heather Mcnamara could hear the shouting like a loud drone. Everyone was pushing and fighting; it was all too much.

“Aww, look. Heather’s going to cry!”

Veronica tried to make her way to the smaller girl as she pushed her way out of the room, but it was far too late. Heather had already made her way down the hall and into the nearest bathroom. Her hands were sweaty and shaking as she heard the voices of her classmates and so-called friends begging her to do it. She fumbled in her backpack for the pills she carried in case the opportunity arose. “Stupid child-proof caps,” she whispered to herself.

“ _Aww, look! Heather’s going to whine all night! You don’t deserve to live,_ ” The voice of Heather Duke screamed in her ears. “ _Why not kill yourself?_ ” Heather’s own thoughts began to take the physical form of Duke egging her on. The pressure from her imaginary classmates and shaking hands made it nearly impossible, but soon the cap was on the ground. Heather tipped back the bottle and tried to swallow as much as she could at once. She was going to die alone in the bathroom after all.

“No! No, no, stop!” Veronica shouted as she burst into the bathroom, immediately knocking the smaller girl to the ground. A few pills spilled out of the blonde’s mouth as she tried to protest Veronica’s interference. “Suicide is the least privet thing I can think of. If everybody jumped of a bridge, young lady, would you?”

“Probably,” Heather cried. She looked into Veronica’s caring eyes and immediately spit out the remaining pills. A quick glance around the empty bathroom showed Heather who actually cared – Veronica, the girl who she had bullied and manipulated since Freshman year. A quick glance around the empty bathroom also revealed how beautiful Veronica was, both in spirit and body. Heather hoped she didn’t notice her staring as she tried, and failed, to stand. “Thanks for coming after me,” she whispered, her face growing red.  
“Oh, you’re welcome,” Veronica said as if it were the least she could do. It mean the absolute world to Heather, although Veronica would never know.

Heather’s head grew cloudy. Her knees began to shake. Today was a day for acting on impulses, good or bad. She closed her eyes and threw her arms around Veronica, nearly knocking the bigger girl over. She waited for the hug to be returned, then slowly brought her lips up to Veronica’s.

The brunette opened her eyes in shock, not sure of how to respond. Heather didn’t immediately pull away, but instead layed her forehead on Veronica’s chin.  
“Thanks...for coming after me.”

Veronica lifted Heather’s chin with her finger, bringing their lips together one more time. “Of course.”


End file.
